


Pumpkin Luthor and Friends

by unfortunatecircumstance



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, cat shenanigans, miniscule amounts of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunatecircumstance/pseuds/unfortunatecircumstance
Summary: Kara finds out Lena has a cat. Therefore, the Superfriends find out Lena has a cat. Lena maintains that she is a scary adult, dammit.(And even this billionaire is running out of space to put all the cat toys she's been receiving.)AKA everyone gets wholesome time with Lena, punctuated with cat.Prompt by @littleluthcr on Twitter
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 46
Kudos: 863





	Pumpkin Luthor and Friends

**Author's Note:**

> this work hurt a little bit because i am very much a dog person but its okay because fluff  
> i yeeted this monster of a oneshot out of my head in 5 hours i am. impressed.

As a billionaire, boardroom powerhouse, and all-around badass, Lena Luthor has a reputation to maintain. She is not to be trifled with, scammed, or underestimated. She is efficient, formidable, untouchable. And it works. It's gotten her this far, hasn't it?

So when the tabby cat that roams the alley beside her penthouse takes a liking to her, weaving around her legs whenever she decides to walk to work, and purring in contentment with any attention, Lena decides that it's better no one knows. And that includes her very best friend, Kara Danvers. _Kara._ Just the name brings a smile to her face, a cheerful smile and eager blue eyes springing to her mind. She can already hear the cooing and playful teasing that would occur if the blonde ever caught wind of the high grade cat food and treats Lena had begun purchasing to leave near the alley opening when she passed.

It wasn't her fault, she'd never seen other stray cats around, and the lone tabby was beginning to tug on her heartstrings. _No one_ could ever know this was happening. No one _would_ ever know.

Or so she thought.

It's a sunny Monday morning in National City, and Lena decides to walk to work and hopefully catch sight of the tabby cat (she's not mentally calling him Pumpkin. She's not!) that now resided firmly in her heart. It was too bad she couldn't take him in, but he seemed content enough outside and Kara would surely find out about the cat during their weekly dinners at Lena's penthouse. She slows as she passes the opening of the alley, clicking her tongue quietly and hoping for an appearance, or at least a meow. The answering mewl stops her in her tracks. It's weak, and higher pitch than she's used to. Investigation is the only option. She's early for work anyways.

Stepping cautiously onto the uneven pavement, she peers into dark doorways and around dumpsters, until she catches sight of the familiar cat, curled against the wall and breathing heavily.

"You okay, buddy?", she calls softly to get his attention. ~~Pumpkin~~ The cat rises in acknowledgement and it's only then she sees that he's limping, the fur around one paw matted with blood and staining parts of his orange coat. _Holy crap._ It takes only a split second to make a decision.She fumbles through her purse to find her phone, dialing the nearest vet and texting her driver to come pick her up. As she waits, she calls Jess to clear her schedule, the panic in her voice deterring any questions. Jess hesitates only slightly when Lena asks her to preform background checks on her chosen vet.

When all is said and done, she looks up from her phone to address the more pressing issue. Cat transportation. On a normal day the cat would be bounding happily towards her, but the injury has made him tentative and jumpy. It takes roughly 15 minutes of gently tossing spare treats in his direction until he crawls towards her, and she scoops him up as gently as she can. _If you give me a disease, I'll...take my first vacation in a decade, I guess._

"Ms. Luthor?" 

Lena turns, careful not to jostle the cat, and meets her driver's confused eyes. "Frank, good morning! I'll need you to drive me to the vet on the corner of Third, thank you." 

Frank, to his credit, takes it in stride, holding her door open and striding around to the car to drive with minimal questioning glances at the cat now situated in Lena's arms.

She arrives in the thankfully relatively empty vet's office, marching to the secretary's desk. "Appointment for Kieran? I called in earlier about bringing in an injured stray." 

A brief flicker of recognition flashed through her eyes, but she seemingly shakes it off. "Of course, I can take him right now, if you'll just wait here for a moment."

Lena passes the tabby over, and watches worriedly until the secretary comes back. "We're examining him now, thank you for bringing him in. He's not chipped, so we can get him patched up and sent to a shelter, unless you were willing to take him in...?"

She can see tentative hope in the other woman's eyes, but also resignation. There's really only one response.

"Yes, actually, I have space in my home, and was looking to adopt him." If she was thinking the exact opposite just hours earlier, no one needed to know.

The secretary visibly brightens. "That's wonderful! We have the forms you'll need to fill out, and there will be a fee for shots and microchipping, if that's alright?" 

Lena hands her credit card over with barely a glance, almost missing how the woman's eyes round when she reads her full name. _Oh, right._ "I trust this entire ordeal is confidential?" She tries her best to sound haughty, but really, she's just tired. If anything, the secretary's face softens. "Absolutely, Ms. Luthor. Now, have you thought about a name for the newest member of your family?

Almost unconsciously, she blurts out, "Pumpkin."

\----------

As per Lena's request, by the time she gets home with Pumpkin sitting proudly in his new carrier, Jess has filled her foyer with cat beds, scratching posts, a litterbox, and a plethora of toys and cat food. _Two people. Two people know. That's fine._

She opens the carrier and cards her fingers through his freshly washed fur (she's glad she didn't witness _that_ ordeal), and watches as he ambles around the room, gingerly putting weight on his bandaged paw. It had been a deep cut, presumably from a poorly wired fence, but luckily nothing life-threatening. Lena had gotten to him before any infection could set in. Watching Pumpkin find the cat bed and situate himself, curling up with a contented purr, the businesswoman feels warmth bloom in her chest. _I regret absolutely nothing._

By the time she's moved all the cat items into the guest room, including a happily snoozing Pumpkin, she's caked in sweat and strips to take a quick shower. Afterwards, she's about to catch up on emails when a knock sounds at her door.

_Shoot! Weekly dinners with Kara!_

It's too late for anything else now. Shutting the guest room door quietly, she pads over to open the door to a smiling Kara, weighed down by takeout and movies. Or she would be, if she was really struggling and not putting on a show for Lena's neighbours. "Happy Girls Night, Lena!", Kara cheers as she speeds in to set up. Lena rushes to close to door, pressing a hand to her forehead. 

"What did we say about superpowers in the penthouse, Kara?"

The blonde looks chagrined. "Only with the door closed. Sorry, Lena, I was just really excited." 

She sighs, then smiles fondly back at her friend. "I know, me too. I'm just shocked you've to managed to hide your identity for so long", she teases.

"Hey! I can be sneaky!"

_So can I._

_\----------_

2 movies and 4 snack breaks later, Lena is lying with her head in Kara's lap, growing drowsy as the blonde's hands absentmindedly fiddle with the hairs at the nape of her neck. She'd taken advantage of "bathroom breaks" to check on Pumpkin, refilling his water and checking his wound as quietly as possible. She'd been briefly worried that he'd grow antsy and start meowing, but he seemed contented to lounge around the room and bat at fixed objects. _I'm really good at this sneaking thing._

Kara stiffens suddenly, and speaks up. "Hey, Lena?"

"Hmm?", she murmurs back, eyes closed.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice earlier, I didn't think to check, but I think...I think you might have rats."

That sends her shooting upwards, narrowly missing Kara's face. Which would have hurt a lot more for Lena. "What?"

Kara nods furiously. "I've been hearing heartbeats for a while, well only one, actually, and it's too quiet to be human. There might be a rat, or some small critter around here." She lifts a hand to pull off her glasses and look around, but Lena's hand stops her. 

"NOPE!" _Ok, a little less energy ._ "I mean, I just had people come in to check the place out, I am very much critter free. Maybe you're hearing my neighbours, they probably got a pet. Hey, do you think you could get me some pastries from that bakery in Paris I love? As a treat, for me?" A stretch, but Kara looks like she's seconds from X-raying straight through her walls, and the jig would be up in seconds. _Stupid superhearing. What was she even doing listening for heartbeats?_

"Yea, of course! Right now, though? I really think-"

On impulse, Lena does something she's relatively sure will short-circuit Kara's brain. She leans up quickly to press her lips to Kara's cheek, and pulls her up from the couch. "Yup! I'm _really_ craving those pastries. Right now. Thank you, you're amazing!" And pushes her out the door. Peering out the peephole, she catches sight of Kara's bright red face, pressing a finger to her cheek before jogging down the hallway. _I'll unpack that later._

First, the Pumpkin situation. Maybe she can convince her neighbour to pretend that they adopted Pumpkin, for a few hours. Then again, she doesn't really want to speak to them.

She opens the guest room door and has to dodge the orange blur that passes her feet much faster than an injured cat should. "Get back here, furball!". Said furball pays her no heed, stopping to claw at her rug before flopping down to expose his belly. She attempts to pick him up, but his squirming makes it impossible. All too soon, she hears Kara humming down the hallway, towards her _unlocked_ door. Lena doubles down on her efforts, but Pumpkin seems to rather enjoy this game of cat-and-clumsy-human. 

A knock. "Lena?"

_Oh no._ "Just a second!" A claw swipes out, narrowly missing her arm, and she yelps in surprise.

"Lena, are you okay? I'm coming in! I hope you're-" A gasp.

Lena looks up from her crouched position at Kara's wide eyes and hanging jaw. She points a stern finger. "Don't do it." But the blonde is practically buzzing at this point, rocking forward on her feet with her eyes glued to the cat who has finally decided to sit up. Lena sighs.

"I can see your pupils dilating from here. Just- just let it all out." 

Kara squeals, albeit in a more controlled manner than usual, and makes a point of closing the door so she can _rocket_ over to where Lena is sitting. Pumpkin is unfazed. The blonde sets the pastries down before holding out a hand for him to sniff, which he does for only a moment before rubbing his head against her fingers and purring. Kara practically melts. Lena waits for everything to sink in.

A beat passes. "You didn't tell me you got a kitty! You- wait. Were you trying to hide him from me? The- the heartbeat, the pastries- I flew to Paris in the _dark!_ I almost hit a goose! Why wouldn't you want me to see him?" Piercing blue eyes are wide and wounded, searching. "Did- did I do something? Because if I did, I'm really, really-"

"Kara, stop!"

Kara stops, eyes shining, which sends guilt twisting into her stomach. "It wasn't you at all, I promise. I just- I didn't want people to know I adopted a cat. I was scared they would see me differently, weak, soft-"

"I would _never._ No matter what."

Lena reaches to grasp Kara's hands, earning an indignant huff from Pumpkin. "I know! I know you wouldn't, and that is one of the things I love about you. But I was so scared of being vulnerable if people knew about Pumpkin, of losing even an inch of the ground I've gained in the last few years, and just instinctively closed up. I'm sorry, Kara. Will you forgive me?"

Kara's head is bowed, shoulders shaking gently. Lena's heart drops in her chest. "I'm so sorry, Kara-" But then she lifts her head, eyes shining with mirth instead of sorrow, and Lena is confused. Kara's giggles devolve into full blown guffaws, gasping for breath in between.

"P-His name is _Pumpkin_? That's- I love that so much, Lena. I love y- I already love Pumpkin so much." _What was that about?_

Nevertheless, as they wrap up for the night, Pumpkin curled in between them, Lena jostles Kara's shoulder and narrows her eyes playfully.

"Keep it on the down-low, Supergirl, I don't need the world knowing just yet."

Kara nods, and that's that.

\----------

First comes Alex.

The brunette doesn't come by often, what with her odd hours and Lena's busy work schedule. Aside from Lena's brief stints at the DEO, it's usually a quick item drop-off for Kara or scheduled game nights when they see each other, so Lena is surprised when she sees Alex loitering awkwardly outside her door one Wednesday evening.

"Alex! To what do I owe the pleasure? The nanotech is well underway, we should be good to go for next week." She can't fathom what else Alex would want to talk about, or what would be in that comically large plastic bag she's holding.

"Good!", Alex nods, "Great, that's awesome. I actually came by to uh, seeifIcanmeetPumpkin." 

Lena blinks. "Can you try that again?"

The brunette hoists her bag awkwardly. "Kara showed me a picture of your cat, and I'm _pretty_ sure he's the cutest cat I've ever seen, so I was wondering if I could say hello to him?"

"Oh! Yes, of course! I'm sure the little menace would love the attention. Come on in!" 

The pair walk in, only to be accosted my aforementioned menace, to which Alex lets out a Kara-worthy squeal. "Holy crap he's _adorable_." It's then Lena discovers what's in the bag. Alex reaches in and pulls out a seemingly endless supply of cat toys and treats, each one exciting Pumpkin more than the last. 

"Good lord, Danvers, did you buy out PetSmart?"

Alex blushes. "I didn't know what he'd like, so I got a bit of everything! He doesn't seem to mind." True to her word, Pumpkin lavishes among colourful, _noisy_ , toys, tail swishing and purring like a damn motorbike.

" _I'll_ mind, when I get up at night for water and crack my skull open after tripping on one of your toys."

"No way. If a helicopter couldn't take you out, you're too stubborn to let a cat toy do the trick."

"Touché."

They fall into a companionable silence, then, Lena's emails punctuated by the occasional jingle from Alex, sitting cross-legged on the floor and rolling toys towards Pumpkin. Eventually, Lena is caught off guard by a soft ball bouncing off the back of her head. She looks up, startled. Alex is packed up to leave, toys piled in the corner of the room and Pumpkin snoozing on the couch. The sky is pitch-black.

"Jeez Luthor, don't you need to eat? Or sleep? I gotta go, but you should really take a break." 

"Yes, yes, I will. Let me walk you out." Lena walks over, giving Pumpkin a pat as she passes. Before she leaves, in a rare bout of affection, Alex leans in to give Lena a one-armed hug. "Thank you. I think I really needed this."

Lena regards her seriously. "Anytime, Alex. I mean that."

She chuckles fondly when a pizza arrives 20 minutes later.

\----------

Next comes Nia, who is decidedly much less subtle than Alex. 

_Nia: 9:43am_

_hey Lena! r u home?_

_Lena: 9:45am_

_I am. Is everything alright?_

She receives no response, but hears pounding on her door not 10 minutes later.

"Cat! Cat! Cat!" _Of course._

Lena opens her door to a grinning Nia, who continues chanting even as she steps through the door. Brainy follows a few steps behind, looking thoroughly embarrassed and lugging a colourful bag. _Not again._ Still, she can't hide her smile when she turns to face a grinning Nia.

"10am, on a Saturday, no less. I thought you 'rose with the moon' on weekends?" 

Nia shrugs. "Worth it for cat." 

Pumpkin ambles along not moments later, curious about all the noise. Nia kneels and holds her hand out formally. "It's an honour to grace you presence, Pumpkin Luthor."

Lena chokes.

Pumpkin preens.

Nia signals for Brainy to upturn the bag, and dozens of toys tumble out, including a robotic mouse that crashes to the floor. Nia moves to turn it on and watches Pumpkin's tail go ramrod straight as the toy scuttles across the floor, before giving chase.

They watch him in silence for a few moments.

"I would die for him."

Lena snorts. "You would die, period."

Nia finger guns, and continues watching Pumpkin with laser-like focus. Lena notes Brainy watching Nia with the same focus, and gives him a knowing wink when they finally make eye contact. He goes crimson, and mumbles something to Nia. 

"Oh right! Aside from greeting the newest Luthor, we've come to formally extend a game night invitation! Friday at 8 at Kara's. You in?"

Brainy tries to give her the same knowing wink. Or maybe he had something in his eye.

Lena ignores the part of her brain chanting _Kara! Kara!_ and refocuses. "Yes, definitely. Thank you for the invite, I'll bring copious amounts of alcohol. And thank you for the toys. So _many_ toys. Pumpkin is living large."

"Awesome! Well, we'll get out of your hair. I need a nap. Have fun Pumpkin! I love you!" 

After moving all of Alex and Nia's gifts to the guest room, Lena can no longer see the desk OR the chair. Pumpkin has no issues with this situation.

\----------

The week goes on without incident, other than Kara missing their weekly dinner due to a Supergirl emergency, and Lena has wrapped her Thursday meeting with Andrea. On her way out of the Obsidian building, she visits the bathroom to freshen up, and catches sight of a familiar face. 

"Kelly! What a coincidence! Are- are you okay?" They meet eyes in the mirror, which Lena now sees are blotchy and red-rimmed. Kelly turns, hastily wiping her eyes. 

"Lena! I'm uh, oh gosh, this is so unprofessional, I'm so sorry." She sniffles, which prompts Lena to move forward with a hug that Kelly gratefully returns. "It's just been a rough day. Some cases just really get in my head, and I get overwhelmed. I bet you've never had a washroom breakdown, huh?"

"Are you kidding? The biggest perk of being CEO is my own private bathroom to break down in. There's nothing wrong with crying, I know you know that." Lena reaches into her purse for a tissue, and catches sight of a bag of cat treats.

"Hey, are you clocked out?"

Kelly takes the tissue to dab at her eyes. "Yes, just about. Why?"

Lena ensures none of Kelly's makeup is smudged and fixes her collar before pulling her out of the washroom. "Come on, I know a really great place to destress."

The ride to her penthouse is in comforting silence, the businesswoman knowing that just being there for Kelly was the most important thing.

Kelly laughs when they reach Lena's floor, "If your plan is to get blackout drunk, I think we should save that for tomorrow night. Two days in a row cannot be good for anyone's liver."

She simply nudges the other woman into her penthouse in response, clicking her tongue. Right on cue, Pumpkin bounds out of the guest room and comes to a stop in front of Kelly, nosing at her pants. She gasps and sinks down to pet the cat, cooing gently. "I totally forgot you got a cat! I heard Kara telling Alex first thing in the morning, but I was too busy being in the bedroom, uh, indecent."

Lena laughs, "Sounds like Kara to bust down her sister's door for a cat."

"I totally get it now. Aren't you just the cutest cat ever, Pumpkin? Yes you are! Oh, I totally get why Alex was drawing up plans for a catnapping now!"

"WHAT?"

"That warning is your thank you for this impromptu visit."

Seeing Kelly's gleeful smile as Pumpkin purred against her hand, Lena let the comment slide, just this once. She would be upping her security, however.

Kelly leaves half an hour later with a tight hug and a promise to return next week to spend more time with Pumpkin.

When a box of cat treats and a brand new scratching post show up at her door later that night with a grateful thank you note, who is she to deny it?

\----------

Friday night comes and with it, a formal request on the SuperSquad group chat.

_SuperKiD: Motion for Lena Luthor to bring Pumpkin Luthor to game night. All in favour say aye._

_ALEXathisissosad: aye_

_yousnoozeyoulose: AYE!!!_

_littleolsen: Aye_

_bigbrain: Aye_

_lenaluthor: Sigh...fine. He's been getting lonely anyways. It appears I am no longer adequate company._

_SuperKiD: Lena, youre the best company!! see y'all in a few!_

_ALEXathisissosad: dont forget the booze!_

_\----------_

Lena is approximately two steps in the door when Alex swoops by to snag the carrier, pressing her face up against the mesh. "My baby! My baby is back! Oh how I missed you." Nia follows close behind, tugging at Alex to open the carrier.

Rolling her eyes, Lena sets down the wine and returns Kara's exuberant hug.

"Oh! I brought something for him!" Lena tries her best to hold back a groan.

The room's noise level rises as everyone murmurs similar statements, shifting towards their bags and purses, but Lena has had enough.

"Everybody freeze! _Now._ " The room comes to a standstill as they take in Lena's boardroom tone.

"I have one cat! One! And how many toys does he have? Over 50! My guest bedroom looks like a PetSmart employee's worst nightmare! I've spent so much time picking up his toys that my _ass_ looks _amazing._

"It does", Kara agrees distractedly. Everyone turns to look at her, but Lena isn't finished, even if her ears are burning red.

"I'm literally a billionaire! I could buy the entire PetSmart franchise if I wanted to! I appreciate your love for him but please, please, stop giving him things."

Alex moves to protest, but Lena stops her with a glare and drops her tone into a deadly whisper. "He's going to drown in crinkly paper one day, and I won't be able to find his body."

That seems to shock the brunette into remorse.

"I may have gone overboard is his welcome home present. He definitely didn't need 16 different coloured tiny mice. Sorry about that."

Nia and Brainy are the next to look chagrined. "We couldn't agree on what to get, so we both got a set and combined them. Our bad."

"We will work on our communication skills.", Brainy says resolutely.

Kelly opens her mouth to speak, but Lena interjects.

"None of that was on you, Kelly. Thank you for your very sensible gift."

That leaves Kara, pouting at Lena in the middle of the room. "I haven't seen you since I first met him, and I haven't gotten him a welcome home present yet. But if he already has so many..."

The blonde looks so downtrodden Lena regrets reprimanding the group so harshly. "How about you make up for it by visiting us- I mean him, more often? If sure he would appreciate the company."

Kara brightens almost immediately. "Good idea! How does bi-weekly dinner sound?"

"Perfect." Kara is smiling at her so fondly that Lena might have agreed to just about anything. Alex clears her throat, eyeing her suspiciously. "Right. _He'd_ enjoy the company."

Nia speaks up suddenly. "So this gift ban. Is it like forever forever? Can we negotiate holidays? Cause I'm down to haggle."

"Shut up and let me beat your ass in Mario Kart."

"Oh it's _on,_ Luthor!"

**Author's Note:**

> i went ham and this oneshot is HELLA long but thats okay  
> i hope you cant tell i know nothing about cats  
> Disclaimer: i didnt proofread sorry for mistakes its 4am im TIRED  
> Edit: proofread!


End file.
